Asphalt compositions containing rubber and other additives are well known. These compositions have a wide variety of features, including joint fillers, roofing mastic, automobile undercoating, tree dressing, pipe coating, sealant compositions, and the like. The asphalt compositions preferred for the different features all have basic property requirements. For example, a suitable joint filler should have two basic properties, namely, (1) a softening point above 140 F. to withstand pavement temperatures in hot weather without slumping, and (2) be sufficiently pliable at cold temperatures of the order of -20.degree. F. The invention relates to asphaltic compositions including the above basic properties.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide asphalt compositions having a softening point of about 140.degree. F. so as to withstand summer temperatures without slumping.
Another object of this invention is to provide asphalt compositions that are pliable at low temperatures to allow applications in cold winter weather.
Another object of this invention is to provide asphalt compositions suitable for applications as joint filler, roofing mastic, automobile undercoating, tree dressing, pipe coating, sealant mixtures, and the like.
Other objects, aspects, as well as the several advantages of the invention, will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specifications and the appended claims.